


Seeing the Brighter Side

by thenthdoctor



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenthdoctor/pseuds/thenthdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben reevaluates his relationship with Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the Brighter Side

When Ben first met Chris Treager, he couldn’t stand him. Chris is all sunshine and verve and optimism, and what does anyone have to be optimistic about anyway? 

There were times when Ben couldn’t deal with Chris, like when he declared the salad he was eating _literally_ the best arugula that had ever been grown.

But Chris had never been kicked out of office at the ripe age of 18, and so he couldn’t really be blamed. 

In fact, there was one night where Ben didn’t mind it so much. He and Chris had just finished their monthly budget review in Indy, and went out to celebrate at Chris’s favorite bar. 

It was Ben’s first time in a gay bar. The dark was illuminated only by the neon, strobing across the walls.

Chris had never really talked about his romantic life – although occasionally he would remark to Ben that a woman they saw on the street had _literally_ the cutest bangs ever, or that a man at his gym had _literally_ the most well-defined triceps he had ever seen.

But tonight, after Chris had had a few vodka tonics (“They have by far the fewest impurities of any other liquor!”), Ben finally heard something where he didn’t mind the hyperbole.

“Ben, you are such a smart, details-oriented budget negotiator, and _literally_ the most handsome man I have ever met.”

“Umm…” Ben tried not to blush. God, he was noticing for the first time the lips that framed Chris’s brilliant smile. He had drunk far too many beers. 

Chris put his hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Ben Wyatt,” he said slowly. “You need to let go and just do what feels right.”

Ben put down his beer, staring at the brightness in Chris’s eyes, and thought for the first time in a long time: Yeah, maybe I do.

That’s when Ben kissed Chris. Their lips met and Chris was surprised, but he didn’t hold back. His hand on Ben’s back, another on his hip, and then Chris’s tongue was in his mouth. And he liked it. God, he liked it.

A flurry of arms and legs and tongues and lips and they’re pushing past all the other guys and into the bathroom and then Ben finds himself in the only position that feels right for Chris: on his knees. 

He’s unzipping Chris’s pants so fast that his thumbs are scorched against the metal and Chris is hard already. 

At that moment Ben had never seen anything he’s wanted more than to take Chris in his mouth and make him moan.

That’s what he does.

He sucks Chris’s cock so good that Chris has to brace himself against the wall of the bathroom. Ben can’t stand the idea of Chris making some hyperbolic statement about how good Ben goes down on guys. Ben only wants the complete, exact truth: that he can suck Chris off better than anyone else.

When Ben has the thought Chris grits his teeth and cums into Ben’s mouth, his orgasm elongated by how attentively Ben massages his cock with his tongue, and swallows every bit of Chris.

Maybe he can stand Chris, after all.


End file.
